


Were we? Well, we are now.

by Red_City



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy, Holding Hands, Just kinda happened, Just something cute, M/M, No agnst like at all, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sitles-centric, Teen Wolf, Top Stiles Stilinski, like barely any, short fic, something, the other characters are only there for like a second fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, they never actually talked about it. </p><p>Then Scott made a joke one day, calling Derek his boyfriend, and Stiles had rolled his eyes. But he didn’t contradict him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were we? Well, we are now.

The thing is, they never actually talked about it. 

The pack was way more comfortable and familiar now, and Stiles had gotten used to the constant physical affection thing and the scent marking thing, and so he didn’t even think twice when Derek would wrap his fingers around his wrist or hold the nape of his neck or rub his nose along Stiles jawline in greeting. 

Then Scott made a joke one day, calling Derek his boyfriend, and Stiles had rolled his eyes. But he didn’t contradict him.

Scott didn’t stop calling them boyfriends after that, and eventually Erica and Isaac jumped on that horse, along with Kira. Boyd probably would have too if he spoke more. Erica was the only one who could really get him to talk in full sentences. 

It was so natural when Derek took his hand while they were out walking the perimeter of their territory that Stiles didn’t even blink, swinging his fingers along with Derek’s warm grip.

It was so easy to just curl up next to him on the couch and fall asleep on his shoulder that he ended up doing it almost every movie night. And he never thought it strange that Derek would carry him upstairs and wrap around him, nosing at his neck until they were both asleep. He would roll Derek over in the morning, ignoring his groan when he opened the curtain and went downstairs to make breakfast. 

Even the sheriff kind of - assumed, accepting it without question and inviting Derek over for dinner on Sundays. A standing invitation, he said. Stiles just shrugged and smiled when Derek agreed. 

They weren’t dating though. They _weren’t._

Then there was a - sort of double date, if they were dating, with Scott and Kira at the loft. They had take out Chinese and watched half of a romcom before Scott got bored and asked if Derek wanted to go for a run. Stiles and Kira stayed to finish the movie - Derek smirked at him when he said that he had no real vested interest in the plot. Derek always knew he was lying. 

Out of habit, Scott leaned over and pecked Kira on the lips before hugging her goodbye. The weird thing was that then DEREK leaned over and pecked STILES on the lips, almost absentmindedly. Scott and Kira didn’t even react, but when Derek leaned back out, his eyes were wide and his ears were pink. Stiles own face was undoubtedly bright red - his cheeks felt hot and his heartbeat shot up a little. Neither of them said anything, and Scott pulled Derek along to go outside. The moment passed without even a word between them. 

That became a new thing between them. Light, barely there presses of lips when they said goodbye, and then when they said hello, and then just because they could. Not just on the lips, either. Forehead kisses, shoulder kisses. Stiles sometimes wondered if Derek would even want more than that - even want more than just the soft press of lips, dipping into something not so simple.

Stiles and his dad took an extended road trip in July and Stiles didn’t see Derek for two weeks.They texted the entire time, so much so that his dad threatened to throw his phone in the pool. When he got back, he barely dropped his bags in the house before taking off towards Derek’s. 

Derek met him in the driveway, not even waiting for him to shut the car door before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He inhaled deeply at Stiles’ neck, and Stiles just melted into the embrace, not even realizing how much he’d missed Derek until right then. 

They probably stood there, just holding each other for a good ten minutes before Stiles shifted, meaning to pull away, but Derek lightly grabbed his chin, looking right into his eyes. Stiles had always been amazed by Derek’s eyes, but this was something else. 

“Derek -” he started, but didn’t ever find out the end of that sentence because then he was being kissed. It started out like all the others - soft, small presses, but then Stiles pushed forward and something in Derek broke open. His hand came up to tilt Stiles’ head slightly and run his tongue over Stiles’ lips. Stiles moaned, and opened his mouth to let Derek in. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled against Derek’s stubble, biting across his jaw. 

“Missed you too,” Derek said, before reaching down and pulling Stiles’ thighs up around his hips, making Stiles wrap his legs around him. Derek carried him up the stairs, not even pausing, and slid open the door holding Stiles up with one hand, almost dropping him as Stiles giggled maniacally. Derek kissed him quiet and laid him gently out on the couch. 

They made out for a while, eventually got to the point where he had his hands under Derek’s shirt, and then came back down to soft presses and forehead touches. Stiles was just basking in the feeling of Derek around him. He didn’t even know he had been so desperate for this.

They still didn’t talk about it. It was just - natural. Easy.

They kissed more consistently, and even got to the point where Scott would fake retching noises around them, like he was one to talk. Every time it happened, Derek just grinned at Stiles like an idiot, and Stiles grinned back. 

There wasn’t a conversation about it. They held hands, they kissed, they caught each other’s eye from across the room and shared heated stares. 

Then there was the inevitable life or death situation where Derek barely made it out alive, and the moment his bones had knitted themselves together, Stiles threw himself on him, claiming his mouth and peppering kisses along his jaw and neck, sucking bruises into Derek’s neck and watching them fade almost immediately. Derek groaned and flipped them over, kissing Stiles deeply. Then his shirt was on the floor, and his pants, and Derek was all warm skin pressed against him and he couldn’t get enough of it. He bit and licked and opened Derek up with his fingers, sliding inside like it was the easiest thing in the world, watching Derek’s mouth drop open and swallowing his whimpers, kissing his eyelids and caressing his face as he completely came undone. 

They ended up tangled together, naked in Derek’s sheets. Derek was partially on top of him, his face held in the curve of Stiles’ shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked him, mumbling into his hair. 

“What are we?” Stiles asked, running a hand down Derek’s back. 

Derek pulled back enough to look Stiles in the eye, running his hand down Stiles face. Stiles turned and kissed his palm. 

“I don’t know. What are we?” He asked, smiling softly but looking worried. 

“Do you want to be something?”

Derek swallowed, breaking eye contact before answering.

“Aren’t we something already?”

Stiles was silent for a minute, Derek still running idle fingers over Stiles’ cheek.

“I guess we always have been.”

Derek’s eyes shot to his, and his face lit up. He leaned down to kiss Stiles once more, soft and slow. 

After that, nothing really changed. The pack still made fun of them but didn’t react when they kissed and cuddled. His dad didn’t even spare Stiles a glance when he said he was staying at Derek’s. And Derek and Stiles were just themselves, like they’d always been, like they were. 

They thing is, they never really talked about it. But they ended up there anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute that wouldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!


End file.
